


crytb

by 99_UU



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_UU/pseuds/99_UU





	crytb

#正文

斑斑被人领到这个装修精湛的房间时还有些缓不过神,前一秒明明还在一个梳着散发出油光的背头的男人面前听他的“劝解”,并且那句话也在斑斑耳边久久不能消失。

他说，“斑先生, 我知道您需要钱,而我们金总刚好最不缺的就是钱。金总也已经吩咐了,只要您愿意,这城市最好的酒店的大门随时都能为您敞开。”

男人一直不急不缓的语速在讲到“酒店”二字时放慢了下来,语气里稍稍让人听出了点嘲弄的意思,偏偏商业的标志性笑容就牢牢地挂在脸上。如果他与斑斑谈论的不是这如此淫耻的事情,斑斑倒可能在抬头撞见那笑容之后就怀疑是自己小人度了他君子之腹。

偏偏这个秘书模样的男子一击就直中了斑斑的死穴,

斑斑缺钱,非常缺。

斑斑耳尖有些微微的发红,脑海里浑浑沌沌乱成一团。

金氏总裁的名声倒也不是没听说过,可即便是有,也只是在新闻报纸上偶然的瞥见。实际上就是八竿子打不着的关系,怎么偏偏就看上了自己呢。

但面前这个男人报出的数字确实是颇有金氏的风范,一个斑斑混到如今,只要听见就会张开口感叹的金额。

斑斑有些心动。

不过也就是做一次。做完就可以拿钱走人,这辈子也不用再见到第二次。

斑斑在说服自己。

结果也很显然,骨子里的自尊还是被残酷的现实打击到卑微的程度。只不过没想到的是斑斑嘴里吐出“好”字不过几分钟的程度,就被人洗干净换上了充满挑逗意味的衣服送到了这间一眼就能看出恶趣味的房间。

房间里没有人,男人送到门口也止了步,稍稍朝着斑斑鞠了一躬,就消失在走廊的尽头。斑斑穿着露骨,也不好就在走廊干站着,也就小心翼翼的进了门。

金有谦也没让斑斑等太久,打开门的瞬间斑斑还不至于无聊到开始抠墙纸。哪怕是做了再多的心理建设,但看到大金主终究是有些紧张,一下就从舒服的沙发椅上站了起来,老老实实等着金有谦的安排。

金有谦挥挥手让他别紧张,却是连正眼都没给斑斑,斑斑顿时觉得自己有些低贱,在自己之前也一定有很多人像他一样就这么恭恭敬敬的站在金有谦面前,等待着金有谦来蹂躏自己吧。

好在金主的脸廓像是雕刻一般,身材比例也是一等一,斑斑在心里安慰自己,就把这一切当作享受吧。

别人花钱出去找的都不一定有金有谦如此俊朗的脸庞。

金有谦脱了一看就价值不菲的西装外套挂在衣架上,转身坐在斑斑对面的床上,床是king size,饶是金有谦一米八几的身高被衬托起来也不过如此。

斑斑有些慌乱,悄悄的咽了咽口水,也不敢看金有谦,他不敢想像金有谦会对他做什么,总之如此高的报酬怎么想也不会只是简简单单的一场性爱而已。

金有谦像是刚从繁忙公务中脱身一般,揉了揉眉骨处,续而看向一脸不自在的斑斑,小人低头拽着自己衣角的样子和学生时期被叫到办公室的学生并无二样。

可爱。

金有谦微微勾了勾嘴角,径直走向斑斑,一个俯身直接把斑斑捞到了身上。

即使原本从斑斑身上松松垮垮的衣服就猜测到了,不过抱到身上时还是吃了一惊,似乎稍稍用力就能体会到小孩的骨架大小。

斑斑没料到金有谦如此突然的动作,下意识就把双腿紧紧夹在金有谦的腰间,手也不自觉的放上了金有谦的肩头。  
斑斑身上的衣服只是微微没过大腿根部,被金有谦这么一抱,彻底漏了光,下半身就明晃晃的展示在金有谦眼前。  
斑斑羞得不行,身体往前倾试图以此挡住金有谦的视线,却被金有谦突如其来的一颠结结实实抱住了金有谦。  
金有谦还没把斑斑抱到床上,手就开始不老实的徘徊在斑斑的臀缝处,斑斑的臀肉比想像的要结实得多,对比起重量,手感让金有谦有些吃惊,或者说是,

惊喜。

斑斑被金有谦摸得身子一颤,想挣脱却在下一秒意识到自己这是在‘‘拿钱办事’’。

天经地义。

斑斑软绵绵的趴在金有谦身上,然后任金有谦把他放在床上。斑斑被盯得不自然,把衣服往下拉了拉,试图遮挡住不雅之处。

金有谦居高临下的看着斑斑,斑斑脸上的红晕似乎是烧到了他的心里,又直冲下腹,呼之欲出。

金有谦微微抬脚脱去了擦得发光的皮鞋,一只脚上床跪在斑斑的双腿之间,强迫他张开。又往前俯身拉近与斑斑的距离,小心翼翼的啄了啄斑斑的嘴唇,和想像中无异,微微带了些甜味。

大概是亲吻嘴唇这个动作看起来太过于真情实感,斑斑有些抗拒的微微别过了头。金有谦也不强求,转而亲吻他的侧脸,手也偷偷溜进斑斑的衣服里。

一股寒气随着金有谦的动作钻进了斑斑的衣服里,惹得斑斑一阵寒颤。金总裁却也不顾身下美人的不适,手带着衣服慢慢往上移,斑斑姣好的身姿全然暴露在空气中,不知是因为冷还是羞耻,后背起了一片小疙瘩。

金有谦把斑斑的衣服推到肩头,低头就含住了斑斑胸前的红缨,舌头围着乳头的周边轻轻的打转,引得身下人止不住的颤栗。

斑斑下意识就想后退,却被金有谦一巴掌支撑住后背,反倒含得更深入了一些。金有谦像是在惩罚斑斑的不听话,突然用犬齿轻轻擦过斑斑的乳头,惹得斑斑发出几句呻吟。

斑斑脸涨得通红,却也不得不去迎合金有谦的动作,挺了挺胸把自己更往人家嘴里送。金有谦倒也很受用,舔舐转为吸吮,愣是让斑斑左边那颗红缨胀大了几分。

斑斑已经被啃的有些沉沦,头微微向后仰着浑身都借着金有谦一只手支撑着。金有谦大抵是感觉到了斑斑体温的变化,恨不得能把斑斑左边这颗吸出水来,而右边的乳头却始终得不到宠幸。

左右快感的不平衡让斑斑无意识的伸出手往自己的右乳探去,拇指和食指轻轻提起又慢慢用力碾压过去,身子软的像一湾春水,甚至感觉下腹也有了反应。这一切自然是逃不过金有谦的眼的,附到斑斑耳边吹了口气,说到,

“原来你喜欢这种的吗？”

金有谦说完就转移了注意力,指尖附上斑斑的右乳,指甲围着周边打转,不一会就学着斑斑刚刚的模样轻轻碾压着,又坏心眼的提起来。

直到两边的乳头肿得差不多大,金有谦才通通放过。

斑斑不太爱叫,除了一开始的几声其他的都哼哼唧唧灭在了喉咙口。金有谦便偏偏乐在去逗他,用手掌包裹住斑斑尚未硬挺的性器,缓缓的揉着,另一只手也不肯闲下来,拇指和食指叠在一起,像小时候弹弹珠似的不紧不慢的弹着斑斑的乳首。

斑斑的乳头刚刚又是被啃咬又是被揉捏,已经因为有些微微的充血从嫩粉色变成了红棕色,每被金有谦弹一下麻酥酥的感觉就从那处散开。下体也算是煎熬,金有谦揉的太慢了,甚至都赶不上他呼吸的速度。

斑斑的兴致一点一点被挑了起来,额头开始慢慢溢出了些许汗珠。而此时金有谦不但多了几分力气也加快了速度。

斑斑的下体开始挺立起来,颤颤巍巍的滴落几滴浊液。金有谦拉过斑斑的脑袋,对着自己的裆部,简单明了的下了命令,

“舔。”

斑斑顺着金有谦的意思,低头咬住了金有谦西裤的拉链头,牙齿与金属的碰撞发出几声沉闷的响声。随后斑斑便开始隔着内裤用舌头开始描画金有谦的下体,惹得金有谦倒吸一口凉气。金有谦也不怠慢斑斑,上下圈套着斑斑已经完全肿胀的地方。

斑斑用舌头去撩开金有谦的内裤,硕大一根肉棒便直接砸到脸上,温度热得惊人。

斑斑的舌头划过金有谦的马眼,绕着龟头的周边旋转着,龟头被斑斑口腔分泌出来的津液晕染得红彤彤,往下几厘米的柱身却能隐约看见暴起的青筋,让斑斑有些头皮发麻。

斑斑舔了几下金有谦就失去了耐心,收回手按住斑斑的后脑勺,直接把下体捅入了斑斑的口内。

龟头一下就抵着斑斑的喉腔,眼睛都来不及泛红生理盐水就被激发了出来。金有谦也没给斑斑反应的时间,就开始抽动起来,随着动作肉棒也慢慢变大撑开斑斑的嘴唇,直到嘴角似乎有些裂开的感觉。

斑斑口腔里的滋味实在是有些不太好受,嘴角留下几道液体划过的痕迹,拼命阻止自己推开金有谦的冲动。

金有谦也许是发现了斑斑紧锁着的眉头,动作稍微温和了一些,又抽插了几下索性直接退出了斑斑温暖的腔内。  
下颌骨的酸痛让斑斑没反应过来金有谦的后退,不自知的伸手揉了揉颌骨,就被金有谦抓着手腕锁在了头顶上方。  
铁链碰撞的声音在这个只有喘息的房间显得格外刺耳。

金有谦从床头的小柜子里摸出一瓶还没开封过的润滑液,精致灰色瓶子的盖子被金有谦拧开后随手一扔,毫不吝啬的往手指上挤出透明液体,冰凉的透明液体落在金有谦的皮肤上把金有谦原本已经被情欲挑起的体温硬生生降了下去。

这份冰凉很快就传到斑斑的臀缝处,金有谦的手指在斑斑的臀缝来回摩擦,些许液体也顺着流入斑斑的蜜穴之中,引得斑斑挣扎了一下。

金有谦不轻不重的巴掌拍在斑斑的臀肉上,印出几道粉色的痕迹。金有谦慢慢把一根手指探入斑斑的蜜穴里,小穴十分的紧致,金有谦满意的勾勾嘴角。

身下的人微微颤抖着,金有谦也耐心的不敢轻举妄动,等着斑斑适应,顺便又抚摸了几下斑斑的下体,惹起小人的几声哽咽。

“现在就哭了的话该怎么办呢？”金有谦一脸挑逗的看着斑斑,不难看出身下的小孩是第一次。本来替人开雏是个麻烦活,没有经验还承受不住折磨,可金有谦看着斑斑泛着泪光却拼命忍住的模样,却不禁有些庆幸。

庆幸斑斑这副可人模样没被别人看了去。

斑斑倒也适应得快,金有谦悄悄放入第二根手指的时候看起来不算太难受。金有谦也就稍稍放开了胆子,食指和中指微微在内穴撑开,指尖也往里多深入了几分。

虽然铁环内壁细心的贴上了海绵,但斑斑被束缚着的双手始终是不舒服的。斑斑侧过身子想让金有谦帮他解开链子,话没来得及出口就又被金有谦一巴掌呼在臀肉上。

斑斑的臀肉紧实且富有弹性,金有谦两巴掌过后已经完全蒙上了一层诱人的粉色。虽然谈不上多痛但一个成年男子被人连着在臀肉上打了两次还是太过于羞耻了。斑斑又羞又恼,就着姿势拿脚趾拧了金有谦的大腿。

金有谦的裤子才只褪到大腿根部,斑斑这一拧昂贵的衣料阻挡了不少的疼痛,金有谦没感到什么痛感倒是来了性欲,又是连着在斑斑的臀上打了几下。也不再怜香惜玉,加入了自己的第三根手指就开始扭动起来。

斑斑的下体已经硬了不短的一段时间,相对后穴的三根手指的存在感而言,金有谦对它的关怀实在是少得可怜。  
金有谦已经逐渐摸清斑斑的敏感点,手指在斑斑的蜜穴里不停的游走,时不时假装无意的划过。斑斑的呻吟已经不仅仅止于喉咙,慢慢溢了出来,听得金有谦又是一阵热血澎湃。

金有谦褪去了自己碍事的内裤和裤子,把斑斑整个人翻到正面,抓起斑斑一边的脚踝往肩膀压过去。

斑斑的蜜穴就直接展现在金有谦眼前,下意识就想躲,却也立马明白躲不过去,老老实实任着金有谦摆布。

金有谦拿着自己的肉棒往斑斑的臀缝摩擦,不经意滑进去一点又退出来,搞得斑斑整个人紧张到了极点。

“要就...快...快一点...”

金有谦不是玩欲迎还拒那一套的人,听了斑斑的话也失去了前戏的兴致,但还是顾及着斑斑是第一次,没有直接捅进去,而是一点一点把自己往斑斑的体内塞。

后穴很快就被填满了,褶皱的地方被撑开,也染上了一点红晕。金有谦开始慢慢抽插起来,囊袋一下一下打在斑斑的大腿根部。

“前...前面...”

金有谦瞥了一眼斑斑又慢慢开始析出精液的下体,却不打算帮他抚慰。依旧有频率的在后穴进出,一副想直接干到斑斑前列腺高潮的模样。

斑斑也是第一次体验过这种快感,虽然一开始有些不适,但也很快就溶入了这张情欲的大网。承受不住什么,很快就射在金有谦的白色衬衫上。

金有谦直接撕开了自己染上淡黄色液体的白色衬衫,俯下身解开了斑斑手上的铁环。

斑斑重获自由的双手还没来得及放松,就慢慢开始抓紧了被子——金有谦加快了自己穿插在斑斑体内的频率。  
金有谦在最后一刻从斑斑体内退了出来,悉数射在斑斑的小腹上。

金有谦喘着粗气,转身按下床头的一个按钮,椅子模样的铁板就从天花板上垂直落了下来。

金有谦随便扯过脱在地板上的衣服,铺在了冰凉的铁椅上。又俯身把斑斑抱到这个看起来像比寻常大出许多的秋千模样的椅子上。

这个姿势让斑斑有些不知所措,双手紧紧抓着连接着天花板和椅子的绳索。腿也在空中悬空着。

金有谦又回到床头翻找了一会,带着一瓶新的润滑液和震动棒回到斑斑面前。金有谦把手上的东西随意的扔到床上,抬起斑斑的脚踝,分别系在了秋千椅两边的绳子上。

斑斑的蜜穴又一次毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中,还泛着水光,显得格外的诱人。

斑斑的背脊因为双脚被抬高而贴到了冰冷的靠背上,浑身抖了个机灵。心里暗叹金有谦果然不是什么善类,这房间不知道还有多少奇奇怪怪的设施和道具。

最终是金有谦把震动棒塞到斑斑后穴里时斑斑才回过神来,像是在惩罚斑斑的不专心,振动的频率被金有谦调得很高。

斑斑刚射过一次,突如其来的快感让他有些承受不住,伸手就要去抽出震动棒。金有谦拨开他的手,大手掌又像之前一样开始揉捏斑斑的下体,力度却比之前重得多。

斑斑的下体慢慢的又苏醒了过来,可等到直挺挺站立起来之后,金有谦却又松了手。斑斑恶狠狠的瞪了金有谦一眼,自己把手附上下体,也管不上什么害羞不害羞的事,就这么撸动起来。

金有谦很满意斑斑自觉在自己面前自慰的样子,本以为他会抗拒,却没想到这么顺利。这让金有谦心情大好,轻轻推了推铁椅。

椅子就这么在空中晃动起来。斑斑一只手拿着震动棒在自己穴里抽动,一只手又在自己的下体上辛勤的发力,脸颊上染上了一层绯红。

金有谦面对着斑斑在床上坐下,而斑斑似乎已经忘记了金有谦的存在,嗯嗯啊啊叫得正欢,完全没有了刚刚一副委屈的样子。

放开了的斑斑更加挑拨着金有谦的性欲,金有谦也开始摆弄自己的肉棒,直到秋千摇晃的幅度渐渐小了下来。  
金有谦解开了斑斑的腿,腿已经发麻得厉害,斑斑站不住直接摔在了床上,而后穴的振动棒还是一直在刺激着前列腺。

金有谦不留情面的抽出斑斑后穴的东西,然后就坐在秋千上,已经兴致高涨的斑斑突然落了空,后穴的液体滴滴答答流了出来。

“想要的话就自己坐上来。”

斑斑转过头看了一眼金有谦,傲人的下体已经翘到了小腹,看起来也是一副色气满满的模样。

斑斑迫不及待想要得到满足,腿经过长时间的捆绑已经像是失去知觉一般,斑斑几次尝试站起来结果都又软趴趴的倒了下去。

斑斑只得用手慢慢移动自己到了金有谦面前,又顺着金有谦的大腿慢慢站了起来。

斑斑没有过多的犹豫,转过身慢慢坐到金有谦身上,想让他的肉棒贯穿自己。

金有谦搂着斑斑的腰让他前后移动着,又用右脚踮起脚尖使了点力气,秋千就又摇摇晃晃的动了起来。

微微失重的感觉让斑斑更加的依靠金有谦,整个人都差点嵌入金有谦怀里。手却不忘抚慰自己,没几下就交代在自己手上。

金有谦看他射了,直接就把人旋转了一百八十度,让斑斑的腿跪在了两边。这个姿势让斑斑可以借力,不等金有谦开口就开始上下动了起来,颤颤巍巍的起来又重重的摔下去,每一次都好像直接捅到尽头。

刚刚射过的下体还没有那么快硬起来,后穴却是像着火般的发热,脑子里只剩下情欲两个字。

金有谦也沦陷了进去,斑斑像极了路边的野猫,对陌生人处处抗拒,但熟起来之后就磨人得很。

金有谦自诩耐力很强,但在斑斑的攻势下没忍住就直接射在了斑斑穴里。斑斑感觉下腹一涨,脸又红了几分。

金有谦想退出来,却被斑斑慌慌张张地制止了,埋在金有谦肩头小声地说,

“会...会流出来...”

金有谦失笑,托起斑斑的臀部就跳下秋千,龟头又狠狠顶撞了一下斑斑,顶得斑斑浑身上下都抖了一下。

太撩人了。金有谦想到,还停留在斑斑体内的肉棒不合常理的快速硬了起来,斑斑感觉到了之后耳尖都红透了,偏过头舔了舔金有谦的耳朵,

“哥哥...草我...”

不得不说金有谦是受到了冲击的,全身血液突然就朝着一个地方流过去。斑斑说完过后更是害羞,埋进金有谦怀里不敢看他。

斑斑浑身上下都变成了淡粉色的,金有谦想都没想就又把人压在了身下,斑斑的下体已经射不出什么了,却还是不服气的挺了起来。

斑斑叫得厉害,一声一声慢慢击碎金有谦的理智。金有谦有些失控了,进出的频率越来越快,斑斑穴里的嫩肉都翻了出来。

斑斑也拨弄着自己的前端,很快就又窸窸窣窣流出透明的液体。

金有谦退出来让斑斑背对着自己趴下,臀部高高耸起,小穴的浊液早就泛滥成灾,沿着臀缝滑落下来,金有谦伸出手指进去搅动了两下,发出了啧啧的水声。金有谦重新进入后把斑斑抱起来坐到自己腿上,下体捅得更深了。金有谦就着姿势站了起来,手托着斑斑的大腿根。走到窗前。

窗是标准的落地窗,窗外零零散散亮着几盏路灯,赶路的行人匆匆走过。斑斑看着窗外的风景,本能的想要跑。如果现在有人朝这里抬一下头,就能看见他与金有谦这副色气的模样。

“宝贝乖...”金有谦低着嗓子开口,把斑斑的腿张开贴到玻璃上,斑斑的胸紧紧贴着自己的大腿,下体被挤压到冰凉的玻璃上。如果这时从外面看进来,就刚好能看到金有谦与斑斑连接着的私处,和斑斑高高挺立的下体。

这种被人偷窥的感觉加重了后穴肉棒进出带来的快感,更何况金有谦每一下都挺到最深处。斑斑已经被干到眼泪出来了,扯着嗓子求着金有谦慢一点。斑斑的下体随着金有谦的动作摩擦着玻璃,前端窸窸窣窣冒出液体却形成不了抛物线。

“...慢一点... 嗯 啊...慢...慢一点...”

金有谦不但不听,反而又猛了几分,“该叫什么...？”

“哥...哥哥...慢一点,斑斑...斑斑会烂掉的...”

金有谦脑海里的宇宙炸开了,斑斑哭着求饶,嘴里甚至说不出一句完整的话,嘴角挂着口水,下身也是一塌糊涂。  
没有什么比淫乱不堪更适合现在的斑斑了。

“不会烂掉的,哥哥都没爽够呢...斑斑要陪哥哥啊...”

“可是...嗯...啊...斑斑已经...已经射不出东西了”。金有谦看了一下斑斑的前端,肿得可怕。

“斑斑这么棒,怎么会射不出东西呢...”

金有谦伸手慢慢压了压斑斑的小腹,力道慢慢变大,

“斑斑这里面...不是还有很多东西呢吗...”

斑斑这下哭得更厉害了,不管什么就开始认错,求着金有谦别再压了。但哭腔和求饶起了副作用,一副可怜模样引得金有谦更想犯罪。

金有谦顶撞的也越来越用力,手的力度也不减弱,斑斑憋得脸通红。

“金有谦...呀！...呜...呜...”,斑斑没力气反抗,只能动嘴,在自己身上的人太过分了。

金有谦却假装没听见,在最后冲刺着,斑斑受不住,只能服软,“哥哥...哥哥我...我给你口好不好...嗯啊...再按下去...会...会尿...尿出来的...”

金有谦就伴随这几声哥哥再一次射在斑斑体内,小妖精太磨人了。斑斑感觉下腹像是要炸开一般。金有谦退了出来,浊液就随着斑斑臀部的轮廓开始流下来。

斑斑受不住金有谦火热的目光,拼命想夹住臀部,可身体已经完全不受控制,穴里的液体量多得像是流不完,一直源源不断。

金有谦停在斑斑腹上的手开始打圈。“没关系的...”另一只手开始套弄斑斑的柱体,不过两三下,一股淡黄色液体就喷射出来,连绵不断。

“哥哥就说斑斑还有好多东西可以射...”

 

金有谦觉得斑斑害羞的样子真的是可爱极了,把斑斑裹进被子里抱到了浴室。又把人小心翼翼的抱到浴缸里。  
热水冲下来的那一刻斑斑就闭上眼睛了,他现在一动也不想动,浑身上下的关节酸痛得仿佛不是自己的。  
金有谦看斑斑一副与世无争的样子觉得无奈,他没帮别人清理过,可要是真撒手不管,这小孩明日起来准保得发烧。

金有谦认命的的跨步走到浴缸里面,抬起小孩的脚,让液体慢慢流干净,用自己知道不多的理论知识实际操作着。  
斑斑倒也就这么随金有谦摆弄着,有几次被弄疼了也就奶声奶气的哼唧几声,砸巴砸巴嘴转过头就又睡过去。  
金有谦细致入微的清理完,又给斑斑套上助理刚送来的新衣服,才抱着人上了刚让人整理过的床。

小人的睡姿算不上好看,整个人横架在床的中央。金有谦被磨的一夜都睡不踏实,最后实在是气不过,掰过小孩的手脚把人塞到怀里动弹不得。倒也算和谐的过了一夜。

早晨斑斑是被金有谦唤醒的,迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛,灵魂却还在梦里游走似的,眼神朦胧的看向金有谦。  
斑斑盯了好一会了才回过神来,撑着身子想坐起来,浑身上下却跟散架了一样,后面某个地方还火辣辣的疼。金有谦看他倒吸一口凉气的模样有些担心,急忙就让人趴在床上别乱动。

窗外照进来的阳光还有些晃眼,斑斑看着金有谦手上的药膏有点不好意思,推脱着说要自己来。倒是金有谦不肯,笃定了小孩自己来又会弄伤自己哪里。

斑斑始终是拗不过金有谦,只得老老实实的趴着,裤子被褪到膝盖,然后就感觉都金有谦拿着棉签慢慢往他伤口上摸。

金有谦小心翼翼不敢用力,抹一下就瞟一眼斑斑的神情,生怕弄疼了小孩。

疼是真疼,斑斑原本只是哼唧几声,可到后面忍不住了就直接开始鬼哭狼嚎,一边流着泪一边说不抹了。金有谦也就不敢再下手,帮斑斑穿好裤子就开始哄人认错。

等斑斑消停下来金有谦后知后觉开始怀疑自己疯了,自己居然为了自己的一夜情对象请了一天的假。

斑斑肚子的咕噜声打断了金有谦内心的咆哮。金有谦看着斑斑委屈巴巴地说饿了的时候心都化了,恨不得立马把全世界的美食瞬移到斑斑面前。

疯了。真的是疯了。金有谦把斑斑抱到餐厅时这么想到。可小孩眼泪汪汪说自己疼走不动的时候金有谦真的是毫无抵抗力。

完了。金有谦又想。

金总裁一边吃着三明治一边假装若无其事的问斑斑,

“你愿不愿意留下来。”

正在狼吞虎咽的斑斑愣了一下,抬头盯着总裁的发旋发问,

“这有什么好处吗...？”

金有谦抬头对上斑斑的眼神,对着他挑了挑眉毛,

“至少...我可以让你很爽...不是吗？”

“呀！金有谦！你...！”斑斑羞得说不出话,指着金有谦干瞪眼。

金有谦眨巴眨巴眼睛,假装没看见斑斑羞怒的模样,脸不红心不跳的说,“可你昨天真的很爽,还叫我哥哥,让我干你。”

斑斑已经羞得沒眼见人,但这世界对付流氓的方法就是比他更加流氓。

“那哥哥...吃完早餐以后还想不想吃点‘点心’呐。”

 

#小番外Ⅰ / 烟与奶糖

斑斑闯入金有谦办公室的时候整个办公室都被烟雾缭绕着。坐在老板椅上的金有谦嘴里夹了根烟,嘴边的胡茬也窸窸窣窣冒了出来,如果不是面前堆积成山的资料,看起来还有几分颓废青年的模样。

金有谦其实是不怎么爱抽烟的,跟斑斑在一起后因为小孩的不满基本就戒了烟。但让人不得不承认的是有时候什么都比不过两根尼古丁抵挡困意的效果好。

看到这副场景斑斑瘪瘪嘴,没像平时一样冲到金有谦怀里,而是静悄悄坐在了一边的沙发上。认真工作的男人性感得很,斑斑盯得目不转睛的,想了想什么后在手机上敲了一段话发了出去。

等金有谦停下手头的工作时一盒烟已经见了底,伸了伸懒腰后按了按桌角的电话让助理进来,把审阅好的材料交给了助理之后,才发现小孩来过的痕迹。

金有谦看向同样顶着严重的黑眼圈的助理,指了指小孩留下的外套,说到,

“来过了？”

助理愣了一下,看到斑斑的外套才反应过来,紧忙点头道,

“嗯,说是让您今晚无论多忙都要回家睡觉,还有...”助理从自己口袋里拿出几颗包装精致的奶糖放在总裁的桌子上,  
“让您少抽点烟。”

奶糖五颜六色的包装和这房间每一处都显得格格不入,金有谦挥挥手让助理出去,拆开一颗奶糖含到嘴里。

只有淡淡的奶香味在嘴里散开,不怎么甜,但确实是小孩喜欢的口味。金有谦勾了勾嘴角,把剩下的奶糖装进西装侧袋里。

 

#小番外Ⅱ / 偷来的烟花

斑斑这几天心情看起来不太好,金有谦变着法子的想逗小孩开心,但是无论干什么小孩的情绪都算不上是高涨。  
金有谦有些担心斑斑把自己憋出病来,索性请了两天假,带着斑斑去了他一直念叨的游乐园。

金有谦和斑斑蹦哒了一整天把游乐园上上下下都逛了个遍,小孩的脸上终于是重新挂上笑容。

晚上刚好碰上游乐园的烟花晚会,各式的烟花在无际的空中炸开,连绵不断。金有谦搂过斑斑的腰,想把人搂进怀里亲一顿,怎料到却对上斑斑盈满泪水的眼睛。

金有谦吓了一跳,连忙把人抱住,手像给小猫咪顺毛一般一下下抚摸斑斑的背。

“你和烟花一样,都是我偷来的。”

小孩没头没脑的一句话让金有谦没反应过来,好在斑斑也没有让他猜的心,继续说了下去。

“如果那夜和你一夜情的人不是我,是不是现在站在你身边的人也不是我。”

“烟花好美,但却不属于我。”

金有谦恍然大悟,感情斑斑最近几天都在纠结这个问题吗。虽然觉得有些无奈,但是斑斑这副样子倒也很可爱,特别是展露出一副害怕失去金有谦的模样,让金有谦十分受用。

金有谦轻轻吻上了斑斑的额头,又狠狠地揉了一把斑斑的头发,

“你才不能把我和烟花比,烟花只为你开一时,而我可是要陪你走一世的。”

 

#小番外Ⅲ / YugBam Forever

斑斑本就是个没什么安全感的人,加上他一直觉得自己与金有谦的爱情是建立在“性爱”之上的,这份爱情在斑斑心里就愈发显得不牢靠,一切只不过是大脑的化学物质使然罢了。

就算是金有谦无时无刻不在强调自己有多爱斑斑,斑斑也总是表现出一副不相信的样子。

直到有一天,两个人像往常一样窝在沙发上看电影,金有谦学着电影男主角的模样对斑斑深情告白,又被斑斑打着马虎打算转移话题的时候,金有谦终于委屈到爆发了出来。

金有谦把手从斑斑肩头抽回来,直起身子,冲着斑斑厉色道,“你为什么就不能相信我爱你呢,我是真的想和你走一辈子的。”

斑斑见金有谦动了怒,也从沙发上坐了起来,盯着金有谦看了一会,拿起桌子上开封却还没吃完的零食抱在怀里,又往嘴里塞了两块。

转过头冲着金有谦说,

“因为觉得你总有一天会离开我,我不想让自己陷得太深。至少不能到离开你就活不下去的程度。”

金有谦脸色有些不太好看,难道自己为斑斑做的事情在斑斑眼里都不值一提吗？

金有谦张了张嘴,却没再说出什么。电影里的男主角表白成功正热吻着女主角,剧情外的金有谦光着脚回到了房间里。

打开床头柜想抽烟,可早就都被斑斑换成了各式各样的奶糖,金有谦拆了一颗以往没吃过的胡乱的塞进嘴里,  
太腻了。

过于严重的甜味刺激着泪腺,金有谦吸了吸鼻子,眼眶染上了一层雾气。

被金有谦隔绝在房间门外的斑斑坐在沙发上抱着膝,双手握拳努力让自己不要抖得太厉害,指甲似乎都快嵌到掌心的肉里去。

“斑斑。”

金有谦打开门房唤了一声斑斑的名字,“本应该在更加正式的场合说的,但我忍不住了,我现在就想让你知道,我金有谦,是真的不会轻易放开你的。”

斑斑鼻尖有些发红,看着金有谦从兜里掏出一个丝绒盒子,打开后里面躺着一对精巧细致的男戒。

窗外的阳光照进来给金有谦的轮廓镀上了一层金色。斑斑伸出左手到金有谦面前,

“你想清楚了,如果你给我带上了,我就不会走了,死都要缠着你了。”

金有谦牵过斑斑的手为他在无名指上带上戒指,“不会的,你要走我都不会放你走的。”

爱情始终是这世界最复杂的一道选择题,但遇到你以后似乎变得不算太难,我选择你,答案只有你。

斑斑看着与自己的手指完美贴合的戒指,从戒盒中取出另一个,一边给金有谦带上一边开口,

“我不会走的。”


End file.
